


En dia malinfero

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Devilman
Genre: Esperanto, M/M, fidrogoj
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallongaj skriboj pri Rio, kiu pripensadas Akiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En dia malinfero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clefable/gifts).



> Nur aĉaĵo! Eble mi plibonigos posttempe. Kredeeeeeble pri alia(j) universo(j).

»Homoj« li diras, kun tiretiĝo de lia sangoplena ĉemizo, la manoj memkonfidante. Akiro rigardas lin sensurprize, kaj permesas la alvenigon, la fingrojn palpi lian nukon. Alkliniĝas mem la dorso.  
  
»Rio, ĉu ci ne homas?« mallaŭtas, kaj ne vere serĉas respondon.  
  
»Kredeble ne.« _Tia ulo ne amus..._  
  
»*«  
  
Birdmuzikoj ekmalaperis kelkaj tagaroj antaŭe. Nun aŭdas li nur la muĝetojn kaj siblecajn sonetojn de kunlit'ano dormkovrile. La oleita teksaĵo polur'glatas inter la platoj de lia fingroj.  
  
Akiro movetas, malstreĉigetas sian tenon, vizaĝo al li.  
  
»Ciaj plendoj ja endis« li diretas, kaj hazarde tuŝas alian manon kovrilsube. La dormsako ne tre larĝas, unuhoma speco malferma kaj surmetita. »Plibonas ol normalaj litokovriloj, ĉu ne?«  
  
_»Jes ja«_ venas, sed Akiro lacas kaj la vorto suferas de dormpezeco. Spirado fantomblovetas kontraŭ lian haŭton.  
  
Ĉar la mano ne formoviĝis de la kontakto, Rio fortiras sin mem.  
  
Alie: _am'_ cirkaŭdifiniĝas surhaŭte per la dolca glito de fingro. Palpi plie, vaste, tute — Rio ne kuraĝsufiĉas. La malgrandaĵoj naskiĝas kaj renaskiĝas nur unuloke —  
  
»Bonsentas«, subite eldirataj vortoj. Rio eksurprizas, nemovas, samtempe Akiro preskaŭparolas plue dum la mallumeco.  
  
Kaj tiam daŭras li. Relaŭas la imagitajn literojn surhaŭte. Rio pensas, eke, pri natureco; Akiro turniĝas al li, kun tuŝeto de malmolaĵo ĉe la femuro.  
  
»Rio« li murmuretas, la dormdeziro kvazaŭ neekzistas.  
  
Rio komencas denove, plue, pli sube. Tremetante.  
  
»*«  
  
»Mi ne dormeblas.« _Ade_ , li aldonas senparole.  
»Kial, ĉar timsonĝis?«  
»Memoro'sonĝis.«  
  
La grimaco simpati'plenas, sed ankoraŭ sollasas li lin en la dormego kun nur ĉirkaŭekzistantaj, rompitaj vivpecoj por komforto. Rio revas pri disiĝaj inoj, senviviĝoj, demonoj kaj —  
  
Kaj ĉiam, amo.

»*«

Rio malgracie faletis, vizaĝo kontraŭ'kusene, sur la sofon. Premis sin. Prenis la randojn. Li nemovis momente, sed tiam la en'konservita voĉo travenis. _Kial ne ŝatas li min?_

Li levetigis sin. La homino — droginta, certe, samkiele li, certe — malklare rigardis lin.  
  
"Ĉirkaŭpremetu min," li diris. Ŝi faris tiel, kaj li malfermis siajn okulojn, kovris sian haŭton per la varmeco de ŝia trikoto. Ŝi tenis siajn manojn sur la randoj de liaj ŝultroj, nesciante pri kiamaniere agi.  
  
»...Ne funkcias.« li diretis.  
  
Kaj komencis plori.


End file.
